deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Artorias vs The Gleam Eyes
Artorias vs The Gleam Eyes is an upcoming What-If? Death Battle and the 3rd episode of the second season of BigBangOverlordBuster, it is going to feature 2 fearsome beings from their respective genres who wields giant swords in a fight... Description In every challenge, there is a fearsome adversary, they would either use their bare hands, arrows, an armored suit, or a giant sword as their weapons, and these two are the fiercest in their worlds, its time we clash with the big swords. Interlude Bang: the Greatsword, the most iconic weapon and the most badass of all swords. Alisa: And the required skill to wield such a massive weapon is with two strong hands, but these two beasts not only wield it with one hand, but are very dangerous in wielding it…like Artorias, the Abysswalker. Bang: And The Gleam Eyes, the Blue-Eyes Demon of Aincrad…I’m Bang and she’s Alisa… Alisa: And it’s our task to analyze the combatant’s weapons, armors and skills to find out who would win…a DEATH BATTLE…. Artorias Name: Artorias Titles: The Abysswalker Height: Over 10 feet tall Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, unparalleled ability with a greatsword, can grant himself a temporary strength increase with his dark aura, Darkness Manipulation. (*Queue- Dark Souls Trailer*) Alisa: In a world of Dark Souls, where demons and so called “Gods” roam, it is the underworld full of misshapen and ferocious beings… Bang: And I can’t even get my f**king ass out of level 1! It is the most f**ked up awesome game ever made, you die, you start from point 1, all over again. (*Queue- Monster killing main avatar of Dark Souls over and over again*) Bang: And again…and again. And again, until you reach this point: either RAGE QUIT!! Orgo on, everyone chooses RAGE QUIT!!! Alisa: And there are a lot of fearsome monsters in this game, but one catches the attention of every player, critic and haters alike, a fearsome soul, who wears a suit of armor, a blue cloak, a dark, faceless creature, who wields a large claymore with one hand…Artorias, the Abysswalker… (*Queue-Artorias stabs a soul in Dark Souls 2, Scene of Artorias attacking*) Bang: The Abysswalker stands over seven feet tall, wields a massive sword, extremely powerful and fast, he’ll f*ck you up if you piss it off…and in the very start of the fight, he’s beyond pissed off!! Alisa: Before he was the Abysswalker, the mad soul who walks in the darkness, he was once Sir Artorias, one of the four Knights of Gwyn, the commanding knights of Lord Gwyn's army. His will was unbreakable. His master, Lord Gwyn gave him a custom-made ring called the Wolf Ring, to assist him in his already fearsome and unmatched greatsword skills. Even before death, Artorias is already a fierce fighter with a greatsword. Bang: When the big-guy went to New Londo, Artorias discovered the ability of abysswalking, earning him his title, Artorias the Abysswalker, and allowed him to enter The Abyss, the home of the Darkwraiths and the Four Kings themselves. At some unspecified time in the past, when Oolacile was attacked by the Abyss, Artorias traveled to Oolacile to rescue Princess Dusk of Oolacile, turns out it didn’t end so well for him. Alisa: Artorias, deeply scarred by the Abyss, and feeling his end was near, gave his shield which served as a magic aura, to protect his loyal battle-companion, a young Sif, from the Abyss. Bang: But latter, he had become fully corrupted by the abyss. Sometime after, an unknown hero (the player), who traveled to the past, killed Artorias, releasing him from his wretched state. And legend says he ate his own f**king wolf, mother**ker, that wolf was loyal to you! AND YOU F****ING ATE HIM, F**K YOU!!, F***** YOOOOUU!! Alisa: Bang! That’s just a legend, no-one even knows if that’s true Bang: Oh, okay… Alisa: Artorias’ strength is beyond unholy, he can easily swing a greatsword with one arm, can decapitate, crush, slice, sunder or stab through massive monsters and a whole army to match, and he can manipulate darkness like the baba-yaga boogeyman, and can even leap great heights. (*Queue- Artorias attacking the hero*) Bang: He has a variety of moves such as… Attack Patterns: *· Savage Leaping Strike, Artorias howls, then leaps to the player to use him as a sheath for his sword, dealing massive damage. Can be blocked while moving sideways or avoided by rolling forward/to the side when he's about to land. Good moment to hit once. *· Stabbing Charge, Artorias dashes to the player in an attempt to pierce the player. This attack hits twice, unless you manage to avoid it, and while blocked, can take most of your stamina bar away if you don't have a proper shield for it. If blocked, it's a good moment to hit safely on Artorias as he will back off if hit. If hit in the back, he can perform a Slashing Dodge. *· Slashing Dodge, at close range, Artorias can perform a very fast backhand slash at the player, while leaping away at the same time. This attack is very fast, and it one of the main reasons a shield should always be held ready when close to Artorias and not attacking/regaining stamina. *· Light Stab, Artorias will often follow with a light stab after closing up on the player with a previous attack. *· Gliding Slash, Artorias glides a short distance to slash horizontally in front of him. There is another version where Artorias rather slashes downwards after approaching with a disarticulated upperbody motion. Can be blocked or avoided by rolling sideways. May follow with a Light Stab. *· Slashing Combo, Artorias will swing his blade 1-3 times. Commonly followed by 2-hit Hurricane Swing/Light Stab. *· 2-hit Hurricane Swing, Artorias will swing his blade for 720°, hitting the player twice in the process. Can be blocked or dodged. Used when standing near him for a long time/after he does a melee attack. *· Sommersault Smashing Combo, at medium range, Artorias might do a fast sommersault towards the player to heavily smash his sword downward. This smash can be repeated another 2 times, each swing individually tracking the players new position. Dodging/blocking the first attack is vital as each strike will stagger the player/crush the player to the ground, which are very hard to avoid if having higher than 50% Burden. (Note: Strategic use of the Estus Flask can prevent knockdown) Not recommended to hit after avoiding the first hit since Artorias can do the same counter as the follow-up of Stabbing Charge. Can safely hit if you blocked the 3 sommersaults. (he slowly regains his stance after the last smash) *· Oozing Darkness, if standing behind Artorias for too long, he will throw sludge at the player with a backhand swing of his free hand. Medium-ranged, can be blocked or avoided with a back roll. *· One with the Abyss, after chopping off close to 1/8 of his HP, Artorias will gather Darkness around him to unleash a violent AoE explosion while giving him a damage buff and a trail of harmless Darkness will float behind him. He can stack the buff if he does it again before it runs out and the explosion has a medium-sized AoE. The explosion can be avoided/blocked and the whole attack can be interrupted by hitting Artorias a certain amount of times while he channels the explosion, causing him to get staggered. The number of times you have to hit him depends on the weapon (3 hits with a Man-Serpent Greatsword or 2 hits with the Avelyn crossbow were enough, for example, but it's very hard to pull it off with Ricard's Rapier). A headshot with a bow will always knock him out of the channeling process, but you've only got enough time to get maybe 2 or 3 tries at it if you're quick. It seems to occur no matter the damage output, since headshots on humanoids always stun. It is better to interrupt the buff as it may be troublesome to deal with Artorias when a buffed Savage Leaping Strike might drain a whole HP bar/stamina bar, even with Havel's Greatshield. While he is channeling this ability the damage he receives is reduced significantly. Bang: So much to cover regarding his f**king move patterns. Alisa: He is a skilled fighter, and after being driven mad, he turns into an insane berserker. Bang: We come a long way with this screwed-up f**ker, but if he can wield a greatsword with his right hand, why won’t he use something else on his left hand? He m********* to much? Alisa: HELL NO BANG!!! But good question, the best answer is probably the fact is that his left arm is broken, once he was driven mad, for unknown reason, when the “hero” faced Artorias, his left arm is already broken, and the creators of Dark Souls themselves stated that, “If Artorias’ left arm is not broken as it is now, he would be a completely unstoppable dark force…” Bang: Damn, simply damn, really Dark Souls? Really? Alisa: He has so many feats during his time as a human and as a berserker, but we can only specify few. Bang: In a YouTube series called, “Man at Arms”, when they re-made a replica of Artorias sword, it not even at its true size and weight, but the bloody sword is over 7 feet in length, and when people lift it up, its over 300lbs. If you compare to Artorias’ real greatsword, its more than 7 feet long (possibly 8 feet and 2 inches long in one database) and weighs more than 400 lbs! Feats: *Was already a skilled greatswordsman when he was still human. *Killed thousands (possibly millions) of Darkwraiths. *Stand one-on-one with Bigger Demons, including Manus himself. Alisa: But he too, has weaknesses, due to his broken arm, his power is at its limit, even thugh, he’s already too powerful. Driven insane by Manus and the Abyss, his dominant left arm is broken (Though this hasn't been shown to significantly impede his combat skills) Bang: Who cares!? As long as he’s good to go, He’s good to go! (*Scene: Artorias looming at the hero of Dark Souls*) The Gleam Eyes Name: The Gleam Eyes Titles: The Blue-Eye Demon of Aincrad, The 74th Floor Boss. Height: approx. Over 15' 0'' or taller'' Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, unparalleled ability with a greatsword. Breath beams out of its mouth. (*Queue- Aincrad in SAO) Bang: The World of SAO, the famous online game of life-and-death, it has over a lot of floors, as far as my Russian mind can remember, over 100 floors, and some of these floors are full of monstrous bosse that are so f**king hard to defeat. Bang: There aresome bosses in SAO that has fatalities, but this one has been SAO’s most iconic monster of a boss (*Queue- Scene of SAO: The Gleam Eyes rising up*) Bang: The Gleam Eyes, the goat-demon of the 74th floor. Alisa: Named for having glowing, blue eyes, the Gleam Eyes has haunted so many players during its debut and haunts the SAO throughout the series, even at Kirito himself. Bang: This demon-goat stands over 10 feet tall, has a cobra for a tail, hhas a massive horn, and…you guessed it…a large greatsword…and he wields it with one arm. Alisa: The Gleam Eye wields a zanbato. A Japanese-themed greatsword, it’s literally translated to “Horse-Slaying Sword” but this goatman uses his sword for something more than just horses…he uses them at people…damn… (*Scene: The Gleam Eyes swinging his sword at Kirito*) Bang: The Gleam Eye is strong, can swing the zanbato with such agility, can manhandle an army, and even punch other people with his free hand. And oh yeah, he can shoot laser beams from his mouth. Alisa: A real-life greatsword has a required weight of over 320lbs. or more, depending on the massive size it is created for, and even fake replicas weigh as much… Bang: And just looking at the Gleam Eyes’ sword, you know it’s just weighs too much, you can’t lift that up bruh! Alisa: And with his free hand, the Gleam Eyes can punch on his opponents, with such a powerful strike, he can punch to over more than 1,000 lbs. and the strongest boxer in the world can make just as much but not as equal to this…luckily for SAO players, there’s no kill by punching..He is a monster, he is deadly with a zanbato, he has been the inspiration of the term “deadly boss”. And even in SAO Season 1 and 2, after its defeat, he is still feared just by mentioning his name. Bang: The Gleam Eyes was able to overpower the Aincrad Liberation Force party (although Kobatz's men were already thoroughly exhausted from exploring the area). It succeeded in killing Kobatz and two of his men, and almost killed Kirito, leaving him with just a sliver of HP left. Capable of matching the aforementioned players in sword combat, punching Asuna several feet away, and sending Klein flying despite the latter blocking the attack, the Gleam Eyes was a strong floor boss. Feats: *Manhandled the full force of an exhausted Liberation Army, Kirito, Asuna, and Klein at the same time. *Haunted SAO Players even after demise. Alisa: But luckily, this blue-eye bastard has major flaws, a lot of it, since he is an Aincrad Boss, he cannot and does not possess the will and mind to change his attack patterns, he is partially durable, has 4 life bars, and most of all. He’s a barbaric demon, he attacks over and over viciously. Bang: Hey Alisa, maybe after this What If? DB Episode, maybe we can get some ‘lamb chops” huh? Alisa: Nyet! Bang: Goddamit… (*Scene: Gleam Eyes Roaring at Asuna and Kirito*) Final Intro Alisa: Alright, both combatants are ready to roll, let’s end this debate once and for all… Bang: It’s time to see which of these greatsword monsters will win this…LET’S GET READY TO RUMBLEEE WITH DEATH BATTLE!!!!! FIGHT!!! In the circle of its HQ floor, The Gleam Eyes is kneeling in the center, waiting for any foe to come into its territory and strike it down. A mist of darkness and shadowy aura circle around several meters away from it, the Gleam Eyes peek at the scene, Artorias leaps out of the dark portal and lands on the ground, making a large crack in his impact. Artorias looks at the Gleam Eyes blanky, without a form of expression in its blue cloak, it can only howl at the Gleam Eyes, it challenges the demon to a swordfight, the Gleam Eyes rises from the floor, it hoist its zanbato sword of the floor and roars bestially at his dark challenger. (Cue Music: ☀https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ns8sjLttxCc) The Gleam Eye and Artorias charge at each other, they drive their large swords, as their swords clash, the room shakes as the strike each other’s sword one by one. As the Gleam Eyes drive its sword down, Artorias moves away. Artorias howls, then leaps to the Gleam Eyes to use him as a sheath for his sword and hit the demon, the demon stumbles, the knight spins 720 degrees at the Gleam Eyes, hitting him twice in a row. The Gleam Eyes recovers, it punches Artorias by its chest and hurls him several feet away. The Gleam Eyes tries to swing its sword down at Artorias but, the knight quickly moves away. The Abysswalker quickly rises to his feet and swings his sword at the Gleam Eyes like a bat he send the Gleam Eyes flying 12 feet in the air, and when the Gleam Eyes is slowly falling back, Artorias quickly sidewind kicks the demon-goat, sending him toppling over the room floor. The Gleam Eyes rises and glares angrily at the knight, they clash their swords together, despite being a bit smaller, Artorias is far stronger, he starts to push the bigger demon feet by feet. The Gleam Eyes sees his opening, he punches at Artorias and tries to fire his beam at him, but Artorias just flings the beam away, he leaps and slashes on the Gleam Eyes left shoulder, the Gleam Eye wails as Artorias quickly draws out his leaps away from the enraged demon, the Gleam Eyes wails in rage, in continues to swing its sword at Artorias, who was able to deflect every strike with his own. The Gleam Eyes tries to take his adversary down, but the Abysswalker shows no signs of surrender or fatigue. Artorias and the Gleam Eyes continue to slash at each other, the Gleam Eyes catches the sword of Artorias with his free left hand, but Artorias simply howls , as he lifts off the Gleam Eyes and throws him back to the ground, he performs his Somersault Smashing Combo unto the demon, glowing blood gushing out of the monster in several gruesome bursts. After that the Abysswalker stomps on the Gleam Eyes, but the demon quickly rises up and headbutts the knight, but Artorias finally sees this chance. He injures himself further, as he slams his sword and thrust it on the Gleam Eyes. He performs his attack; One with the Abyss, and a dark aura circles around him. Both exploded, the shadows clear off like smoke, the Gleam Eyes tries to stand with so much injuries and scars in its body, as Artorias leaps unto the blue-eyed demon, thrusting his entire greatsword onto the Gleam Eyes, and the beast shatters into crystallized pixels. As other SAO player head inside the 74th floor boss room, all gasped at the sight of darkness inside, and a knight-like being standing in the center, the Abysswalker howls. His rampage had just begun... K.O. RESULTS Alisa: Ебена мать (holy sh**) Bang: Despite the Gleam Eyes being bigger and having better firepower in this fight, Artorias counters by being far stronger, faster and can manipulate darkness and shadows in his boost. And with his ring thing, his poise is given a large boost, making it that much harder to stagger him and make an opening. Alisa: And even though the Gleam Eye took out the Liberation Army, this is because they are exhausted, while comparing to Artorias, he has done far more extreme feats and there’s no doubting why he would win, and remember, Artorias is at his limits because of his broken arm, which means, he’s already too powerful, and if he has his arm healed, god help them in defeating him. Bang: Even though he may be defeated by Manus, he was able to stand toe-to-toe against the oversize ape-thing, there’s no doubt that he can stand against the Gleam Eyes…we can say in the end, The Gleam Eyes cannot walk out the Abysswalker… WINNER Alisa: The Winner is Artorias the Abysswalker Winner-Artorias.png Bang: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE… (*Murasame clashes with Elucidator*) (Akame vs Kirito, The Re-make) Poll Who do you think will win? Artorias The Gleam Eyes Draw Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:BigBangOverlordBuster Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Game' themed Death Battle Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Demon vs Demon' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016